


Who's Really Top

by Buttonforbutter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Surprise Ending, woooooo writing this at 2 am go me and it's a school night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: Buck and Eddie are about to have sex and they continue to argue about who is actually top in their relationship even though they have been dating for three years now.





	Who's Really Top

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is absolutelymcterrible. I wrote this and am writing the notes at 2 am. I just randomly got the urge to make them gay for each other. I should go to bed now this is unhealthy.

"No, you're getting this all wrong, I'm top." Buck exclaimed to me. Buck got up in a fraction of a second, pushed me down, and pinned me onto his bed. I tried pushing back at him but he didn't budge. I tried pushing him again, with more force this time. He still didn't move. The only thing that did move was him slowly moving closer and closer to my face.

This was getting ridiculous. I didn't know why but he kept on arguing with me about him being top. And I mean he's saying that he won't ever be bottom. I didn't know where that came from. Before he declared that, I was mainly top but he would be top sometimes. It was getting really annoying and the first few times he did that, I was fine. I didn't really care. I thought he wanted to be top for a month or two but no, it's been seven almost eight months and he's still doing this. It's not that I don't mind. I just need to be top every so often and if he wanted to switch roles he could've just told me so. 

I chose to ignore Buck's statement as I felt that would be in the better interest for the both of us. I rolled my eyes before closing them and for Buck's lips to press against mine.When his warm lips brushed mine, I could tell that I was going to be in one hell of a ride. I mean, I am talking about Evan Buckley after all.  _ Evan Buckley. _

When his lips were completely on mine I felt as if a million little hearts for Buck was going to burst out of my heart and into the real world any moment then. His lips were not ideal. Far from it actually. They were rough and chapped but with the perfect mixture of manliness. It made me feel weak. I wanted him to dominate my body, every centimeter of it, with only his lips. Obviously I'd never would admit that, not in a million years, would I?

"Fuck. Just fuck me." I breathed out while pushing my lips back from Buck's. I wanted to kiss him forever but if I did there would be no proper communication. And no proper communication equals no Buck and Eddie bedroom fun time. That's when the doctor would prescribe me with antidepressants but I'd still kissing Buck so I would have no way to kiss him. Life would be sad.

It was silent in the room for a few seconds. I just needed Buck to say something. If he wanted to back out of this, we were both hard as a rock by this point, so it wouldn't make sense for Buck, for anyone to just opt out of it now. 

"I'm not going to fuck you yet, but I do need you to take off your pants and underwear." Buck said. I couldn't have been more happier to take off my clothes. I reached down and stripped out of my pants and underwear as fast as I could, pulling them both down and off of my body at the same time. 

"Geez, you don't need to be told twice to get naked." Buck said as he checked out the lower half of my body. I randomly started to become insecure of how I looked down there. Quickly, I reminded myself of why I didn't need to be insecure around Buck anymore. I'm not really the type to be insecure but if you see the way that Buck's deep blue eyes would stare into you and make your knees weak, then I'm pretty sure you would understand.

"Half naked," I corrected him. "If you're not going to do me right now, then what are you going to do? Stretch me?"

Buck shook his head. 

"Make me suck you off?"

"As much as I'd like that, no."

"Suck me off?"

"You're not getting anywhere."

"Then what are you going to do? Just tell me." I said, frustration lingering in my voice. 

"Don't get frustrated at me. I would've but you started guessing so I let you have at it." Buck paused before continuing, looking me straight in the eyes. "I've always wondered what it's like to give some other guy a hand job. You know, I'm used to myself like that and I want to touch someone else like that." I sighed. I didn't know if I should've been angry or not with him. I decided not to because hey, free hand job from a hot guy, who could resist?

"Oh, okay. Don't make me wait twenty minutes." I said. Buck moved to my right, getting something out of his nightstand. I knew it was lube but you never know what bedroom kinks a fireman can have. The muscles of his arm was definitely showing when he was getting the lube out. I felt an urge to kiss, lick, and bite them all at the same time but I restrained myself from complying with my desires. 

Buck got the lube and opened up the cap to the bottle. He slowly poured the lube on the palm of his hand. The way he was pouring it and how slow he was pouring it made the waiting feel treacherous. "twenty-one minutes seem fair enough to me. It's not twenty." Buck said in a snarky tone.

"Buck pl- ah ha Buck." I moaned. Buck thought it would be the best idea to grab my dick midway through of me talking. This is what made me mad at him, this is what I  _ hated _ about him. But at the same time I had to love him, I had to want him. I  _ needed _ him. 

"Seems like someone's enjoying this." Buck whispered into my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine. I needed more. I needed more hands wrapped around my body. I needed more Buck.

I started thrusting myself up into his hand. Once he realized what I was doing, he put his free hand down on my stomach and held me down to prevent me from moving a lot. The only thing I could do was lay there and pant. It looked like that's what Buck wanted because he moved his hand off of my stomach after a minute of holding me down. 

"Buck I need you." I said. Buck looked into my eyes before he leaned his head down by my ear. I wanted him to tell me that he was going to fuck me good, make me ride him, or something else. But he told me something different. It wasn't different as in I didn't expect it, I was having sex with Buck aster all and I had to prepare myself for anything and everything. 

"Then beg for it. Beg for it like you'll die without it. You'll die if you don't get my dick inside of your ass." Buck said. I felt myself getting closer and closer to my climax as Buck continued to rub me. 

Buck suddenly stopped rubbing me and I felt his pressure. His pressure for me to beg to have his dick inside of me. I would go to hell and back just to have his dick inside of me at the time so begging was nothing. 

"Please Buck, let me have your big throbbing cock inside of my tight ass. I need it so bad. I need your cock inside of me so bad." I begged. Right when I stopped buck snapped forward towards me. He started fingering me which made me moan out really loud.

Before I knew it a second finger was already in my ass. I knew that I wanted Buck to fuck me really bad but I didn't know that the feeling was mutual. 

Just like the second finger, the third finger managed to just slip in. I was already desperate for dick but now I was at an all time low and his fingers weren't helping me. 

I felt his fingers slide out of my hole. I have never felt more physically empty in my life. And I hated every second of it. I really did need Buck's dick to fill up the emptiness inside of me, quite literally.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, I swear to god." Buck groaned. I wanted Buck to show me that instead of tell me that but I knew that he'll show me that soon enough. His big dick inside of me. I could cum just at the thought of that.

Buck put his tip next to my hole. I needed him to fill me up and I couldn't millisecond for his dick to fill me up. And as of Buck could read my mind he thrusted deep inside of me right before I was going to throw a hissy fit about not getting his dick soon enough.

"Ah! Buck! Please just do me hard already." I said holding seventy-five percent of things back. I'd save them for other times that we were going to have sex with each other. 

"Fuck. Even though I stretched you, you're still pretty tight." Buck moaned out after the second thrust. I couldn't say or do anything besides claw his back and moan as if we were never going to have the opportunity to fuck each other again. 

Buck's thrust became faster and harder with each thrust. I was happy that I didn't have to tell him to go faster because if I did I would be incapable of doing so. I was a moaning mess but I didn't care. The only thing that I cared about at the time was Buck's dick and pleasure. 

The noises that were coming from us doing this was so lewd. The slapping of flesh against flesh, the squelching of the lube with Buck's dick and my ass, Buck's moans and grunts. If I heard the noises alone, that would instantly get me hard no matter what situation I would be in. This was all I ever needed in life. For the lewdest noises ever to happen because f mine and a hot guys body, for a good fuch that's coming from that said hot dude, and for me to feel so much pleasure that I'm almost in a vegetated state. 

The noises that were coming from us doing this was so lewd. The slapping of flesh against flesh, the squelching of the lube with Buck's dick and my ass, Buck's moans and grunts. If I heard the noises alone, that would instantly get me hard no matter what situation I would be in. This was all I ever needed in life. For the lewdest noises ever to happen because f mine and a hot guys body, for a good fuch that's coming from that said hot dude, and for me to feel so much pleasure that I'm almost in a vegetated state. 

"Buck, I'm gonna cum." I slurred my words. Like I said, I was incapable to speak. I just needed to release, release my cum all over us. Buck bent down to put his lips on my forehead. It wasn't a kiss necessarily but it wasn't him placing down his lips on my forehead either. It was some balance in between those two. 

I came on both of us like I had wanted to. My vision became dark when I closed my eyes but filled up with white when I came. I could tell that Eddie was close because his thrusts lost rhythm and started becoming irregular.

"I'm gonna cum too, Eddie." Buck said before pulling out of me last second and cumming all over the both of us. His cum was almost the same as mine but the only difference was that mine was more thicker than his. I was probably drinking more water or something. 

Buck lifted himself off of me with his arms. He gave me a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my face a little bit forward to kiss him back.

Buck pulled back from the kiss and looked me in the eyes. I looked back into his eyes. I wanted to tell him everything that I felt and all my emotions but I could tell that he already knew the basics of it and same way vise versa.

"I love you a lot Eddie and I'll never stop loving you." Buck said. I actually felt my heart flutter. I had never felt it do that previous to that moment. Buck had told me countless times that he loves me. I've also dated multiple people over the years and never felt my heart flutter. Did this mean something? Was this something special? Or was my mind just playing tricks on me?

"I love you too." I said with a smile on my face. Buck went over to his nightstand again and pulled out a little box. My self conscious new something was up. I knew something was up. 

"Eddie Diaz, the love of my life, the person who brings me joy and a reason to keep moving forward with my life, will you marry me? Pretty please with a cherry on top." Buck asked. I felt my heart stop beating. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> They gay.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I didn't proofread this at all so if there's any mistakes just leave comment hem and I'll fix them. (Hopefully)


End file.
